Blue, Silk Boxers
by wryencounter
Summary: In which Wally likes to watch Dick get dressed just as much as he likes to take Dick's clothes off. M for smut.


Wally was lying on his and Dick's bed flipping through the morning TV talk shows when Dick walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist. It wasn't anything new, but Wally couldn't help but watch as Dick walked towards the closet.

Wally liked to watch Dick get dressed, just as much as he liked to take Dick's clothes off for him.

_Especially_ on days like this. Wally had the entire day off, _and_ he didn't have patrol tonight. Dick had to work, but he had the night off too. _Best. Day. Ever._

Wally watched Dick unabashedly as he let the towel fall to reveal his glorious backside, and then pulled on a pair of blue, silk boxers. The boxers that he reserved for days that usually meant Wally was going to be _very_ lucky later on.

"Special occasion today?" Wally questioned, not bothering to keep the smirk out of his voice.

Dick looked over his shoulder at Wally who had deserted the remote on the blankets, and had his hands behind his head, back resting on the headboard of the bed.

"Business lunch thing with Bruce today." He replied as he pulled a pair of slacks up his legs, Wally watching as his back muscles moved beneath his pale skin. "I'm just thankful it's not dinner."

Wally hummed in response as Dick pulled on a white button-up and turned in his direction. Dick's pants were still undone, and a small patch of blue fluttered in and out of view as he started to button his shirt from the bottom up. Wally's eyes followed Dick's hands up, watching as his stomach, and then his chest disappeared behind the crisp, white shirt.

Wally swore Dick did this on purpose. Not that he was complaining.

"Wally?" Dick questioned as he tucked his shirt into his pants. "I asked what you wanted to do for dinner. Do you want me to pick something up on my way home?"

Wally must have been really enraptured by Dick if he had missed a question about food.

"I know what I want for breakfast," he said huskily.

Dick's chin was up in the air as he tied his tie perfectly; Wally would never understand how he could do it without looking in a mirror.

Dick laughed. "Then you should've gotten up when my alarm went off."

Wally made a noise of slight discontentment in the back of his throat as Dick smoothly threaded a leather belt through the loops on his slacks.

Dick grabbed the jacket to his suit from the closet, and took the few steps it took to get to the bed, placing his empty hand on the backboard next to Wally's head.

"But I might be persuaded to give you an appetizer before dinner tonight." Dick said as he leaned in and ghosted his lips over Wally's.

Wally was careful to keep his hands to himself –Dick hated it when his hair or clothes got rumpled before work – as he tilted his chin up to meet Dick's lips.

Their lips moved together perfectly. Wally went to lick his boyfriend's lower lip, but found Dick's tongue doing the same. Wally chuckled and coaxed Dick to come to him, and he did, exploring Wally's mouth like he did every day.

When he was through he enticed Wally's tongue to follow his, and Wally was too caught up in the moment to catch his trick. Just as Wally was about to chase after Dick his lips were gone.

Wally opened his eyes to pout at Dick as he walked around the bed towards the door.

"Do you _have_ to work today? Play hooky and stay home with me."

"You always say that when you have the day off." Dick chuckled as he walked out of the room.

Wally jumped up and followed him. If he couldn't have Dick for breakfast he could at least have real food.

"Who wants to sit around at home all day by themselves when they could have you to keep them company?" Wally said, wiggling his eyebrows at Dick, who was rummaging through the refrigerator.

Dick looked over the fridge door and rolled his eyes.

"You'll survive," he said as he pulled the milk out, and then reached up into the cupboard to grab a box of cereal. "Besides, if this lunch meeting goes well, I may be able to leave early."

The rest of the day was uneventful for Wally—shower, dishes, laundry—until his cell phone buzzed with a text message from Dick.

"_Lunch went south. I'll bring home dinner._"

Wally frowned to himself, slightly dismayed that he would have to wait longer to see Dick.

"_Alright, pizza? :)"_ He replied, not expecting to get a reply until later in the evening, so he went back to what he was doing before the first text message came—channel surfing.

It was going on 6 o'clock in the evening when Wally's phone buzzed again.

"_I'm sorry. You'll know why in 45 seconds."_ Wally couldn't figure out what Dick had to be sorry about.

Until he heard Bruce's voice outside the door.

Wally opened the door just as they walked up to it. Bruce walked in first, clapping Wally on the shoulder as he said hello.

Wally looked at Dick as Bruce walked past him towards the kitchen to mouth, "_Why?_"

All Dick had to do was hold up the two pizza boxes he was carrying—from the best pizza place in town—to know that it was Bruce who bought dinner.

Dick pecked Wally on the lips as he walked in the door whispering, "_Sorry, he insisted and I couldn't shake him. You know how he is."_

Wally knew exactly how Bruce was. The biggest accidental cockblocker in existence.

Wally followed Dick through the kitchen, where they left the pizzas, and then towards their bedroom. When they reached the bedroom Wally wrapped his arms around Dick to unbutton his suit jacket, and pressed a small kiss to the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." Dick said again as Wally slid the jacket down his arms and tossed it towards the laundry basket.

"Stop apologizing, I understand. Just don't plan on sleeping much tonight." Wally replied as he kissed Dick's neck again.

"I'd already been planning on that since this morning."

Dick turned around and Wally grabbed his tie, pulling the knot loose until he could easily slide it over Dick's head. Dick leaned in and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Wally's lips.

Wally was about to chase after Dick's lips as they pulled away, but he thought better of it. "We'd better hurry up and head back to the kitchen, or I won't let you leave this bedroom."

Dick laughed and spun Wally around by his shoulders and gently shoved him out the bedroom door.

Dinner with Bruce was a complex time for Wally.

On one hand, he had great pizza, but on the other hand, no sex with Dick. And he was pretty sure sex with Dick was better than any kind of food anywhere—and that's saying a lot coming from him.

When Bruce finally left, and they shut the door behind them, they waited until they heard the ding of the elevator down the hall before they were both pulling the other towards them.

They made it half way to the bedroom kissing before they almost ended up in tangle of limbs on the floor before Dick broke the kiss, grabbed Wally's hand, and practically dragged him to the bedroom.

Wally immediately grabbed Dick's belt and pulled it out of its place when Dick turned back to face him. He reached for the button and zipper next, leaving the pants where they were, and pulling his shirt out from the pants.

Dick let Wally undress him because as much as Wally liked doing it, Dick liked watching him do it. He liked the hungry look that was in Wally's eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt from the top down. He liked the way Wally slid his hands up from where his pants rested on his hips, up is chest, and then down his arms, letting the shirt fall to the ground.

As the shirt fell to the ground Wally started placing soft kisses on Dick's neck, shoulders, and collarbones as he slowly slid his hands back down towards Dick's pants. Wally shivered slightly as Dick lightly ran his fingers up his sides, dragging Wally's t-shirt with them. He lifted his arms to allow Dick to pull his shirt off; his hands falling right back to Dick's hips.

"You're movin' pretty slow tonight, Walls." Dick said as he ghosted his lips up and down Wally's jaw.

"Not for much longer." He replied, kissing his own way back down Dick's jaw until he could finally capture those perfect lips that he could never get enough of.

Wally broke the kiss quickly though as he pushed Dick onto their bed lightly, bending down to grab the ends of his slacks to pull them off. The look Dick gave Wally as he lifted his hips to let Wally take his pants was almost enough to make the red head moan in anticipation.

Wally watched as Dick sat up and reached out to unbutton his pants, swiftly pulling them and Wally's boxers down his legs.

"In a hurry, Dick?" Wally asked, smirking at him.

"I've been waiting for this _all day_. Now would you skip the rest of the foreplay and fuck me already?" Dick said, grabbing Wally's hips and pulling him down on the bed.

Wally chuckled lightly as he caught himself on the bed just short of crushing Dick. Wally brought his lips down to meet Dick's heatedly and hummed contentedly as Dick ran his fingers through the short hairs on the back of his head.

Wally pressed his hand to Dick's crotch, palming him through his boxers, and smirking as Dick groaned into their kiss, lifting his hips to meet Wally's hand.

"Would you hurry up already?" Dick all but begged.

"Only because you asked so nicely." Wally replied, as he finally pulled Dick's boxers off.

He tossed the boxers to the floor as he reached over to the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube.

Wally quickly slicked a few of his fingers with it, and wasted no time sliding the first one into Dick who sighed, "_Finally_."

Dick was incessantly pressing back against Wally's fingers trying to get him to hurry.

"Would you stop _that_?" Wally groaned. "I'm not going to rush through this."

"What? Think I can't handle it?" Dick shot back, Wally practically coming undone from the hungry look he was giving him.

Wally watched as Dick reached for the bottle of lube that had been left discarded on the sheets, put some in his hand, and reached for Wally's cock. Even though he watched Dick do it, there was nothing Wally could do to stop the guttural moan he made when Dick started his ministrations.

When he felt Dick was prepared enough Wally lined himself up and slowly slid inside, reveling in the feel of Dick around him.

He started a slow, even pace as Dick's legs wrapped around his waist, and Wally leaned down to kiss him again.

Wally gasped in surprise as Dick flipped them over with a smirk on his face. He braced his hands against Wally's chest, the heels of them digging into him slightly, but he didn't mind.

He watched with half-lidded eyes as Dick slid himself up slowly and then quickly back down. Wally loved the lustful look in Dick's eyes, and the way his hair was in disarray, and the light sheen of sweat across his skin.

Wally brought his attention back to the matter at hand when Dick gave a frustrated sigh, and tried to tilt his hips in just the right way to find his favorite spot, but missed again. Wally smirked and grabbed Dick's hips and angled them for him, because if there was one thing he knew how to do, it was make Dick moan.

And Dick did just that as Wally gave a shallow, sharp thrust up into him.

Dick's fingers curled into Wally's chest, living vivid red marks in their wake. Wally kept up the shallow thrusts, loving every second of Dick coming undone above him.

He knew Dick was getting close when every moan he made was Wally's name, broken into different sounds each time, and from the way Dick's body started to clench around him.

"Come on, Dick. I know you're almost there." Wally said huskily as he pushed into Dick as hard as he could, given his position.

It must have done the trick because before Wally knew it Dick's body tensed and there was a warm splash on his stomach. He didn't stop thrusting as Dick's body clenched and unclenched around him as he came down from his orgasm, until he's finally releasing himself, his head rolling back and Dick's name falling from his mouth.

Wally's hands fall from their place on Dick's hips when they're lifted away and Dick is lying against him, trapping the sticky mess between them.

Dick pressed his lips to Wally's, and the kiss is soft and sensual and so incredibly Dick Grayson.

"I love you," Wally said, looking up into Dick's eyes, which are always gleaming, even when they look tired, and smiles.

"I love you, too." Dick smiled back, grabbing Wally's bottom lip in his teeth and tugging on it gently.

"Next time you play hooky." Wally said, wrapping his arms around Dick's back.

"But then the sex wouldn't be as satisfying." Dick emphasized his point by rolling his hips against Wally's, who was more than ready for a second round.

"Sex with you is always satisfying." Wally replied, kissing Dick again before he could say something sappy after that compliment.


End file.
